Destiny
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Adrinette. One-Shot. / Everyone was born with a word or sentence on his or her right wrist. The sentence was said to be the first words of your one true love. Your soulmate. No one else was able to see the sentence. Only you. When you finally met your soulmate, it was said that your wrists would glow and the sentences would be turned into a small, red heart.


**NOTE:** **Hey guys! Just a one-shot here. I've been sort of googling random writing prompts and been writing one-shots around them. :) It sort of helps me when I'm kind of bored with what I'm writing.**

 **Anyways, I used the random sentence in this story using this website -** **randomwordgenerator sentence. php**

 **I pretty much kept randomizing until I found one somewhat suitable. You'll see what I mean when you read it (sort of)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous LadyBug

 **Pairings:** Adrinette

* * *

She sighed, staring at her reflection in the body sized mirror. There was too much white and organza for her liking. She looked down to her right wrist, reading the words that were tattooed just below her palm. The same words that were there since the day she was born.

 _Cats are good pets, for they clean and are not noisy._

Marinette believed in fate. True love. Soulmates. Everyone was born with a word or sentence on his or her right wrist. The sentence was said to be the first words of your one true love. Your soulmate. No one else was able to see the sentence. Only you. When you finally met your soulmate, it was said that your wrists would glow and the sentences would be turned into a small, red heart. And when that happened, your tattoos would be shown to the world. Marinette believed it. After all, her parents had the heart shaped tattoo on their wrists.

It was a beautiful thing. Everyone had one, so that meant everyone was meant to be with someone. But not everyone ended up with his or her soulmate. Some never met that special someone. Some died before they had the chance. Some even had to end up with someone else.

And Marinette fell into that category.

She had to marry the son of a wealthy man in order to keep her family from living on the streets.

The worse part was, she didn't know whom she was marrying. She's never met him. She didn't even know his name or what he looked like. She didn't even know of his father, the man who arranged the entire thing. It absolutely enraged Marinette.

"Marinette, sweetie." Her mother sighed, shooing the seamstress away.

The woman who was kneeling stood from the ground, draped her measuring tape around her neck and left the room.

"You don't have to do this," said her mother. "I know how much you want to find your soulmate. You won't be able to find him this way."

Marinette sighed. She grabbed a handful of the material in her hands, pulling it upwards to better aid with walking down the two steps. "Mom," she said. "I need to do this. We're going to live on the streets if I don't."

"But Marinette. It was your father's fault and mine. We shouldn't have signed that contract."

"It was a good idea at the time, mom," Marinette reassured her mother. She placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We didn't know that the Bourgeois' were going to steal our bakery." Her voice began to tremble. "Our home…"

"But you shouldn't have to give up one of your goals for us. We can find another way. We have other relatives."

"But they aren't in Paris, mom," said Marinette. "This is our home… And it isn't so bad. I'll be marrying into a wealthy family. Maybe we'll be able to start up another bakery. A better one." Marinette tried so hard to convince her mother. She couldn't though. Even if there were a few broken appliances and a few things falling apart, it was their bakery. They worked so hard for it.

"Listen," said Marinette, seeing the tears that were gathered around her mother's eyes. One blink and those salty tears were going to roll down her face and drip off her chin. "I'm going to get you something to drink. I don't want you crying anymore."

Her mom simply nodded and Marinette turned away, exiting the room. The last thing she wanted to see was her mother crying tears of sorrow on her wedding day.

Marinette strolled down the empty corridor, passing by several stained glass windows depicting religious themes in the bible. She grabbed onto her dress, holding it up, making sure that it wasn't going to get caught in anything.

She felt her lip quiver as an image of her crying mother popped into head. Her father went back to their home to grab the wedding veil her mother wore for their wedding. He thought it would help ease the pain. But really, he couldn't stand to see her shed anymore tears. It was unbearably disheartening.

She quickened her pace, suddenly feeling the rhythm of her heart picking up speed. Her vision began to blur as her hands began to shake. And then she felt it. The first tear running down her face. The first tear since she heard that she had to marry some stranger.

Marinette stopped and took a deep breath. She raised her freshly manicured hands to her face and dabbed away the tears, making sure not to smear her makeup. She was doing this for her family. The people who she cared about the most. No soulmate was worth trying to break her family. She inhaled deeply and held her breath for a few seconds before exhaling. She then stood up straight and walked over to a brown bench in the hall and sat there to recollect her thoughts.

 _Everything is fine. Everything is great. Your life will be wonderful._ She closed her eyes and repeated that mantra in her head. It was the positive thoughts that were keeping her afloat.

As she continued with her positive words, she focused on her breathing, making sure to inhale through her stomach.

"Cats are good pets, for they clean and are not noisy."

Marinette suddenly heard the words on her wrist being said. Could it be a dream? Or was it real?

The bluenette's eyes fluttered open and she turned to her right to see a honey blonde haired man standing next to her. He had fair skin, light green eyes and was wearing a tuxedo with a bowtie.

She gulped and her lips trembled. She was trying to utter the word 'what', but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Cats are good pets, for they clean and are not noisy," he repeated once more. "Sorry," he apologized after letting out a lighthearted chuckle. "I'm taking this class in small talk and I'm not very good at it… I thought saying something random would work."

Marinette looked down to her wrist. The words were glowing. They never glowed. It was just black ink etched into her skin. Now it was glowing a golden color. She rubbed her index finger against the words, wondering if it was going to return to normal.

She then slowly looked up to the boy who was eying her with curiosity. She didn't know what to say, but she had to say something. The sentence on her wrist was probably common, right?

"Since you're making small talk, I assume you own a cat," she said.

She looked back down to her wrist, seeing the words glow. She looked over to the stranger beside her, noticing that his wrist was glowing too. His eyes were glued to his own wrist, causing Marinette to look back to hers. The lettering melded into each other until Marinette could no longer make out any kind of word. The glow got brighter and Marinette closed her eyes to prevent herself from getting blind.

As the light began to fade, Marinette brought her wrist to her face, inspecting the red heart that replaced the words on her skin.

"I didn't think that would work," he said in relief.

"What do you mean?" asked Marinette. She stood from her seat, examining the man that was apparently her soulmate. She felt incredibly ecstatic to have found him, yet incredibly sad because she wasn't given the chance to be with him. To get to know him.

"The words on my wrist were what you said. Ever since this wedding arrangement, I've been going to random girls, talking about cats…" he sounded somewhat embarrassed. "Well, at least I know that it's you." He sighed. "I should get going then. I don't want to keep my bride waiting."

"You're getting married?" asked Marinette. She found him incredibly handsome. She wanted to get to know him.

"Yeah," he said. "Kinda sucks though. I don't even know who she is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, other than her name."

"At least you know her name," Marinette mumbled. "What is her name anyway?"

"Uhh…" He glanced up for a second, trying to recall her name. "I believe it was Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette's eyes widened. She was marrying her soulmate. The man she was fated to be with.

It was destiny.

* * *

 **Leave a like and/or a review!**

 **I love to hear from you guys! :) Thanks.**


End file.
